Rebound Guy
by Louanne21
Summary: Kurt and Blaine broke up and Kurt's room mate has an idea to help him get over it. Will an old foe turned rebound guy become more?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was tired of being alone, he was tired of feeling like shit, he was tired of feeling unwanted. Rachel was out again with Brody, forgetting all the times he'd stayed in with her while she had pined for Finn. Kurt had always known that Rachel was slightly self absorbed and he couldn't deny he was at times inclined to be the same way. But he never forgot a friend when they needed him and he needed one now.

Life had been going great or he had thought it had. He had a dream job, a great place to live and the perfect boyfriend (or so he had thought). It had taken less than a month for his relationship to crumble to pieces. He hadn't seen it coming and maybe he had held some of the blame in that respect. Work was going well and he had been working long hours and was spending time bonding with his colleagues. So he had missed a couple of calls and one or two skype dates and maybe he hadn't listened to all the goings on at McKinley. Was that reason enough to go online and find a stranger to fuck. It should of never come to that. Blaine could of emailed or left a message for him to call as he needed to speak to him urgently about what he had been feeling. He had came to New York out of the blue to confess, so why couldn't of he just came to talk about everything, instead of 'hooking up'. Kurt could have forgiven him and they even could of worked it out, but no Blaine being Blaine didn't want to take any responsibility for what had happened. He laid it all at Kurt's door in one short sentence,_' I needed you and you weren't there.'_

Then the flowers came with a short 'please forgive me' note. Kurt felt like one of those wives you see in movies or on tv who always forgave the rich good looking husband any misdeed for the price of a banquet of flowers or some expensive jewellery Then came the calls from so called friends telling him how Blaine was suffering and Kurt should forgive him already, like Kurt was just doing it to punish him. It had taken a trip home for it to finally get through to everyone that Blaine and himself were over for good. Kurt made it clear that Blaine's cheating was a bit more than just kissing someone else like they had been lead to believe. He had made clear to them that he was upset at them for just assuming he was the sort of person who would withhold forgiveness as a form of punishment and that forgiveness is only given if someone was truly sorry for a mistake they had made and as Blaine had stated his reason for cheating was down to Kurt and the lack of attention Kurt had been paying him. After that he was left alone by them all.

So here Kurt sat on a Friday night alone.

* * *

''Kurtie I'm hoommee.'' Rachel slid the door to their loft wide open.''Why's it so dark in here? Kurt, where are you?''

''Rachel Barbra Berry are you drunk?'' Kurt stepped out from his bedroom.'' If your dads find out they will come and carry off back too Lima.''

''No Kurtie I am not drunk, I'm...'' Kurt to hear someone whispering to Rachel, but he couldn't see them.''I'm high on life and not liquor.'' At this point Rachel fell through the opening landing face first at Kurt's feet.

Kurt bent down to help Rachel up.''Come on let's get you to bed little star.'' Rachel looked up and flashed a smile at Kurt after hearing his nickname for her.

'' Oh no Kurt I can't go to bed yet, I haven't given you your present.'' Rachel pulled herself to standing while holding on to Kurt for dear life.

''Ok whats my present and why hasn't Brody come in from the hallway yet?'' Kurt had managed to get Rachel to their sofa and sat her down.

''Well you see Kurtie, Brody is not in said hallway as he is a cheating rat.'' Kurt stood opened mouth looking at Rachel as she continued.''We were in Callbacks and I was doing 'Don't rain on my parade' on stage and when the applause died down ...and even if I do say so myself it lasted longer than anyone else's..''

''Rachel your wondering of track sweetie, get to Brody the cheating rat.'' Rachel was brought out of her I'm better than everyone rant.

'' So I got of stage and went to look for said ratboy...that's good isn't it ratboy, yes from now on he will be known as ratboy..''Kurt rolled his eyes and mumbled how this was going to take all night.'' Oh yes sorry. I found him down in that little side alley by Callbacks not only sucking face, but he was well into fornicating with Miss July against the wall. I must say I was very impressed, she must have a very good range going by some of the notes she was hitting.'' Rachel started laughing to herself.

''Are you ok little star? You don't seem that upset about this.'' Kurt could quite understand Rachel's reaction.

''No I'm not upset silly.'' Rachel looked back around to Kurt who had moved to the kitchen area to put on some coffee.'' He was my rebound guy. You know like Puck when we were in high school. Like all the famous stars do.'' Kurt looked at the girl in confusion.'' Finn was my love and then we split, so to help myself get over him you get a rebound guy who keeps your mind of things till you get over it or find love again.''

''So you were using him to get over Finn and now if I'm not mistaken it doesn't matter that he cheated, cause he had served his purpose.'' Kurt hadn't meant to sound judgemental but that's how Rachel took it. The girl jumped to her feet and swayed her way towards Kurt.

''See this is one reason why it's best you didn't go into the biz as a career. This is why Blaine cheated...''She slapped her hand across her mouth trying to stop the flow.

'' Really, that's what you think is it.'' Kurt turned and headed to his room.

Rachel stood by his door'' Kurt come out please. It came out wrong. I meant Blaine cheated cause he is like me, not because of you.'' Kurt pulled opened the door and looked at Rachel raising an eyebrow for her to continue.''People like me and Blaine live for being centre of attention in every aspect of our lives and when we're not we do stupid stuff like cheat or send our competition to a crack house or flirt with our rivals to get the edge. Blaine was pissed he wasn't the centre of your world any more so he went found someone to give him the feeling he was missing. You see Brody understands that aswell, but he should of finished things with me before he went with that woman.'' Kurt could see some logic in her drunken rambling.'' But he will learn not to cross me and now I can take care of July just like I did Ryeson.''

''Rachel, I don't think you should do what I think your going to. She may have not known about you and Brody.'' Kurt knew of Rachel killer streak when she wanted her own way and tried to explain that it will come back to bite her one day, but as always she wouldn't listen.

Rachel dismissed what Kurt had said with a wave of her hand.''It's time for your present. Close your eyes.'' Rachel walked back to the door and gestured to the person outside to come in. She closed the door back up and helped maneuver Kurt in front of their guest.''Open your eyes. Surpise, I found you a rebound.''

''What the fuck Rach...I don't want a rebound...'' At this moment Kurt opened his eyes and focused in on the smirk spreading across the face of the one person Kurt thought he'd never see again.''Smythe, what the hell are you doing here?''

''Well hello to you too gay face, miss me?'' Sebastian looked Kurt up and down drinking in the site of a very casual looking Kurt. Neither of the two noticed Rachel head to her room.

* * *

**Like the idea? Let me know in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

''Close your mouth Pixie or are you offering me something else?'' Sebastian walked by Kurt into the kitchen pulling open the fridge.''The Brabra wanna- be said you had some wine in here, you want a glass too? Sebastian said pulling the bottle out and waving it in Kurt's direction.

Kurt came to from the shock of seeing the smirky meerkat in his home.

''Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be back in Ohio doing your senior year?''

Kurt hadn't seen or heard anything of or about Sebastian since his weak attempt at an apology months ago. He was also still shocked that when Blaine confessed his cheating that it wasn't with Sebastian.

''Well, I'm here because Babs in there is one drunk and I wanted to make sure she got home safe. Don't be so shocked , I can be a gentleman when I want to be.'' Kurt realized he must have pulled some kind of facial expression to warrant the last part of Sebastian's words. ''And two, she told me that you and Blainers broke up and I was curious. And three, she then explained her theories on rebounds and that you needed one because you weren't dealing with your break up well. I like sex with no strings and I'm new to the city, so I thought I could close my eyes and pretend you were someone hot till I got established here and made new friends.''

''Why that's very charitable of you to do me such a service.'' Kurt's tone dripped sarcasm.

''But as tempting as you made it sound, I've got vibrators that would do just as well as your pity fuck. You still didn't answer my last question.'' Kurt took the wine from Sebastian and grabbed a glass from a near by cupboard and poured himself a drink. Kurt walked back across to the sofa and sat down.

Sebastian got himself a glass and taking the bottle with him took a seat next to Kurt.'' Well there's something I'm surprised to hear. Kurt the Prude Hummel uses sex toys.'' Kurt looked at Sebastian and raised an eyebrow daring him to continue.''Ok chill. Guess Rachel was right you are repressed.''

''I'm not repressed...just tired of well meaning friends telling me what to feel and do. And you still haven't answered?.'' Kurt drank down his wine and poured another glass.

''God you're like a dog with a bone aren't ya. You won't drop it will you?'' Kurt shook his head and gestured him to keep going.'' After everything that happened, my dad thought it would be a good idea for me to get a fresh start, so here I am.''

Kurt knew what Sebastian meant.''I get it. Your father found out that you were the biggest slut in Dalton who had gone on to attempted blackmail and then nearly blinded someone.'' Kurt began to laugh as the affects of the wine started to kick in.

'' He shipped you off so you couldn't embarrass him or affect his career.'' Kurt knew he was bordering on being mean but Sebastian had kicked enough people when they where down so why the hell not give him a taste of it too.

''Yeah karmas a fucking bitch when she bites back. So you have your fun, laugh at me, and then you can tell me why your ex decided that sex was better with anyone but you.'' Sebastian's trade mark smirk slipped into place.

Kurt felt anger flare within him.''You know what Smythe ? You think you know everything but you let me tell you , YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT.''

Kurt stood and turned to face a now standing Sebastian.'' Everyone assumes I'm the prude. That it's me that likes vanilla sex. Let me tell you something about my sex on a stick ex...''

Sebastian looked shocked by the fact that Kurt had known what he had said to Blaine when they first met a Dalton.

''Once I'd lost my virginity, I got a taste for the physical part of my relationship, but oh no everything I wanted to try was vetoed. He even had the nerve to say we weren't spontaneous enough and then he allotted times for make out sessions.''

Kurt's drunken rant continued about all the ways people believed it was Kurt who wanted to move slow and it was Kurt who dictated what they did and when, only for it to be the opposite way around.

It started to dawn on Sebastian how wrong he had read Kurt in the beginning. Sebastian slowly stepped forward and took Kurt's face in his hands as Kurt continued ranting and as Kurt paused to take a breath Sebastian took his opportunity and kissed him.

Kurt froze unsure of what was happening for a brief second. His mind cleared. Yeah he was pissed at Blaine for everything and he was pissed at Sebastian for invoking this reaction in him. Then he gave into the kiss and it felt good.

He licked at Sebastian's lower lip, which gained his tongue entry to Sebastian's mouth. Their tongue's started fighting for dominance as hands began to roam freely over each others bodies. Sebastian started to pepper kisses down Kurt's jaw to his neck.

Kurt leaned his head back allowing better access to his neck as his hands slowly traced down Sebastian's back, grasping as his shirt untucking it from Sebastian's pants. Kurt hands dipped under the shirt to feel the warm skin underneath, bringing one hand round to Sebastian's chest he started to play with his firm nipple. Sebastian sucked in a sharp breath.

''You like when I do that don't you?'' Kurt started to work on Sebastian's buttons.

''Hmm yes more please.'' Sebastian helped removed his shirt and then pulled on Kurt's sweatshirt to remove it. As he finished removing it he went back to kissing Kurt.

There was nothing romantic or gentle about what was happening between the two. They were both annoyed at each other and at everything and everyone else in their lives at this moment, so why shouldn't they use it to distract themselves from all the bullshit.

Sebastian started to pull them down to the floor never losing contact from their kiss. Kurt reversed their positions on the floor so Sebastian was now underneath him. Kurt grinds down into Sebastian feeling how hard they both are. Sebastian slips his hands into Kurt's sweats massaging Kurt's taut ass pulling them even closer. Their both grind into each other and just as Sebastian starts to come, Kurt kisses down Sebastian's neck and whispers softly in his ear. ''Who are you imagining?''

As Kurt comes Sebastian says, ''Kurt.''

They both lay there in silence and as Sebastian drifts of to sleep Kurt goes to his room and fetches a blanket to cover him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet again thank you all so much for your response to this story and the reviews. Please keep on reviewing it does help and I do reply to them as well, so any questions or suggestions please let me know. Right, I'll stop waffling now and get on with chapter three. xx**

_Italic= Text message from Sebastian_

_**Italic= Text message from Kurt**  
_

* * *

Kurt stirred in his bed, the light from his window hitting his face. He could hear the bleep of his phone coming from his bedside table. Rubbing his eyes he reaches for the phone in an attempt to stop the annoying noise making his headache any worse. He sits upright staring at his screen in disbelief at the text message.

_From Sexy Meerkat - Morning Sleeping beauty, You know a gentleman would have got up and made a guest coffee before he had to leave the morning after._

Kurt had a million thoughts run through his head all at once as the events from the night before flashed in his mind. Falling back down onto his bed with a sigh he composes a reply.

_**To Sexy Meerkat - Please don't refer to me as a princess, as you have first had experience that I'm in fact very much a man. I would of made coffee and even breakfast if you were in fact a guest, but I don't remember asking you to stay. In fact I don't remember even asking to come around in the first place and how in hell did you get my number?**_

Kurt climbed out of his bed and headed for the shower in hope the water would have a soothing affect on the dull throb behind his eyes. Taking in the scents from his shower gel, he could feel himself starting to relax. Losing himself in the feel of the water he closed his eyes as imagines of being kissed come forward in his mind. Running his hands over his body he started to feel himself harden and as he takes himself in hand begins to pump slowly. His breaths start to increase as he feels his heart rate picks up and his whole body hums in pleasure. Placing his free had against the tiled wall to brace himself he comes harder than he ever has and all traces of his headache are gone. Wrapping himself in his fluffy robe he heads back to his room and there on his bed is his phone and it's bleeping.

_From Sexy Meerkat - Well your not a morning person are you(bitch). Never took you for a guy to hump and dump and yes I know your a guy, but princess suits you so live with it. Maybe if you invite me over you could get properly laid and I could actually sleep on a bed instead of the cold hard floor, but do remember Snow white that this is only an offer under the rules of me being your rebound guy, so don't going getting all soppy on me like you did with Blaine. Wanna be gave me your number by the way, last night._

''RRACHEL'' Kurt flew out of his room over to Rachel's'' Don't you dare pretend to be asleep. You've got five minutes to get your arse in the living room and then you can explain to me why Sebastian 'bloody' Smythe knows the rules of being my rebound guy and I don't ever remember making any arrangement for him to be it.'' Kurt turns on his heel and storms out as Rachel mumbles.

''At least make me a coffee...''

Kurt paced their living room waiting for his so called friend to come out of her room. Rachel walked towards Kurt holding up her hands in surrender.''Look Kurtie calm down, I can explain everything. I'll just grab us some coffee and then we'll sit and chat all about it.'' Before Kurt could reply Rachel scurried of to the kitchen. Just then Kurt's phone bleeped again.

_From Sexy Meerkat - Seeing as you haven't replied means your either screeching at you room mate or masturbating to thoughts of getting your hands on me again. Anyway if you decide you want another piece of me (and you will),you've got my number. Oh and by the way dress like a boy more often it's easier to pretend your someone else that way. xx_

_**To Sexy Meerkat - When and if I'm desperate enough, you'll be last on my call list. And for your information, as you came hard last night it was my name on you lips and you can't say you pretended it was someone else**_** arsehole.** Kurt hit send and turned of his phone as Rachel placed the coffees down on the table.

Rachel pulled her best doe eyed expression as she lifted her face up to look at Kurt.'' I'm sorry Kurt, I ran into Sebastian just after I left Callbacks and we chatted over drinks at that little wine bar /restaurant by your offices, you know that place we had lunch there a couple of times.'' Kurt didn't answer. he just waited for her to continue.'' So I told him all about rat boy and he was very sympathetic . You know I think we totally misjudge that boy.'' Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. Why oh why did this girl always get charmed by every slimly toad of a guy.

'' Rachel that's all very nice and that, but can you get to the part when you made a deal with him to be my rebound guy.'' Rachel huffed and looked put out by the fact she had to stop talking about herself.

'' I was getting there. You sure are snappy for someone who got some last night.'' A look of smugness took over her face.'' Anyway we , that's me and Sebastian by the way.''

''Yes Rachel I well aware you were talking to Sebastian, please carry on.'' Kurt was losing patience with the girl.

'' We were talking about home and he asked after you, he had heard you had moved to New York and wondered if we were still in touch.''

'' Are you sure he asked about me and not Blaine?'' Kurt got a quizzical look on his face.

'' No he only asked about you...'' Rachel thought for a moment.'' I'm sure just you.''

Kurt tuned Rachel out as questions popped into his brain. Why only ask about me? How did he know I was in New York? Why so friendly to Rachel?

Kurt zoned back on to Rachel as she mention Blaine.'' So I told him about Blaine cheating and he was shocked and concerned for you..''

''What do you mean shocked? And are your sure your not mistaken, concerned really?''

''He was adamant that you two were rock solid and yes he seemed to care about how you were. As he said even he could tell how much you loved Blaine. He agreed with me that the only person who doubted your love was Blaine. Well actually Sebastian said he used doubt as a way of getting his own way with you, seeing as you can't help yourself by proving anyone who doubts you wrong.'' Kurt was silent. He would have double checked that Rachel was talking about the same Sebastian from back home if he hadn't seen him with his own eyes.

'' So explain how he became my rebound then?''

''I was telling how sad you'd been and how you just worked or locked yourself away at home. I told him how Blaine and friends back in Ohio had keep pestering you to get back with Blaine. That's when he realized that we must be room mates. He was surprised that I wasn't living in the dorms with my fellow students, but he understood how living there was stifling me and that I couldn't let my best gay live alone.''

''Sweetie, your still not telling me anything about what I asked. Please try and keep on track, as you have classes starting in a couple of hours.''

''Ok, ok keep your panties on. So long story short, happy now?'' Rachel glared at Kurt as he nodded.'' I told him that all you needed was to get out there so you could finally see that there was more guys that would want you just as much if not more than Blaine ever did.'' Rachel spoke again but it was barely above a whisper.''Then I said how you never believed anyone would want you in the first place and how you could never see how truly beautiful you are inside and out.''

''Let me get this straight.'' Kurt took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He knew Rachel meant no harm. He also knew she didn't have a filter on her oh so talented mouth.'' You told someone, who had made it clear on several occasions that he hated me and only wanted a piece of my then boyfriends arse, pretty much every insecurity I have.''

''When you put it like that... but Blaine said he had apologized and he seemed like he had changed.''

''Yes he did apologized to Blaine and to David for the things he did , but not once did he say sorry to me. And now he has more stuff he can use against me, as well as what happened last night. He must think I was a right charity case. God he must be laughing at me. I bet he couldn't wait to tell everyone we know about his good deed and that Kurt Hummel is no better than a common slut.''

''No, please don't think that. You are not a charity case, he was more than keen to offer to show what you've been missing out on by being with Blaine. If I'd thought for one second he wanted to do you harm, I would never have brought him here or told him the rules. Come to think of it he was the one that pushed the rebound thing, I only told him the rules after he made it clear he wanted to be your rebound.''

'' Oh yes the rules, what are they again?''

''I'll break them down one at a time. I did however change them slightly for you. Number one, the two parties involved must set their boundaries from the start, so there are no misunderstandings. Number two, no strings attached. Number three, no other parties in front of each other. That ones new, I added that after rat boy. Number four, there should be at least one date a week and that doesn't mean just a booty call. Number five, when out together you introduce each other as boyfriends. Maybe I should switch that with number three. Number six, I added this on for you. If at anytime your feelings change or develop into more then totally honesty is required before someone gets hurt.''

'' As much as I love your insanity Little star, you do realize that what works for you may not be what's best for me , we are two very different people.''

''Aahhh you forgive me.'' She had known she was forgiven as soon as he called her Little star.'' You'll never know unless you give it a try. I'm going to hug you now and then go get ready for school ok?'' Kurt opened his arms embracing Rachel all in the knowledge that she means well.

Just as Rachel went to go back to her room to get ready she left Kurt with a final suggestion.'' If you don't trust him, why don't you just meet him to talk boundaries and see how you feel after. If your unconvinced then no harm done and you can forget it once and for all.''

* * *

**I know the text messages seem a little long but I can't in-vision these two talking in abbreviations, as to me they both come across as very proper when it comes to certain things. **

** Hope you all enjoy. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the follows, I guess I must be doing something right. I ask once again please review. Tell me what you liked or what you don't. xx**

_Italic- Sebastian's thoughts._

* * *

Sebastian stared at the last text he received from Kurt, it had been a couple of hours since it had been sent and he just couldn't shake why it was annoying him so much.

_**To Sexy Meerkat - When and if I'm desperate enough, you'll be last on my call list. And for your information, as you came hard last night it was my name on you lips and you can't say you pretended it was someone else**_** arsehole.**

He sat on his bed in his new dorm room pondering Kurt's words._ How the hell did I let Kurt 'fucking' Hummel get the better of me. He should be grateful I was willing to go along with Wanna be's plan. I should fly back to Ohio and fuck Curly's brains out and send the fucking Ice queen a video of it. No that wouldn't work, it would only prove Prissy Pants was right all along. One thing is for sure by the time I've finished I'll be number one on his fucking speed dial._

''Earth to Sebastian, come in Sebastian.'' Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts as his room mate started waving his hand in front of his face.

''What , what do you want Jonesee? Can't you see I thinking here.'' Sebastian snapped at his room mate.

''Well do forgive me Symtheeee, but I was under the impression that this is my room too. And by the look on your face what you where thinking may not be good for you if you follow it through. So tell who and what has pissed you off this fine day? I would say woman trouble, but as we already know your allergic to vagina and boobs. So come on smart arse spill and let Jonesee help you out.''

''You know what if you want to help me out like you could always...'' Sebastian reached for the zip on his jeans.

''Whoa man, I've got no intention of sucking your tiny dick for you, so forget that. Unlike you I'm am most definitely into to vaginas and boobs. So stop avoiding and tell me what's going on'' Suddenly a look crosses Jonesee's face as if a light bulb had just gone of in his head. '' Oh my, this has got something to do with that twink you've been trying to accidentally bump into, hasn't it?''

''No!'' Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his friend.

Jonesee started laughing.'' Come on Sebby stop with the stare down, we're not in kindergarten anymore. You damn well know your going to tell me eventually, so give it up.''

Sebastian had known Anthony Jones his whole life and he knew there was no use in lying to him.'' You know why I ended up transferred here?''

'' Of course I do. Apart from the fact you missed your bestie, you also managed to cause some shit at your last school. Which lead to Uncle Bas finding out about some of your other behaviour, which could of lead to pissing of a congressman, which could then affect Uncle Bas's position as state attorney. Did I get it all?, cause you did a lot in a short time when we got back from Paris.''

'' Yeah faking a naked picture of the congressman's step son and then threatening to post it online wasn't exactly my best idea.''

''You think. Don't forget trying to slushie his actual son, only to nearly blind the guy's boyfriend instead didn't help you out either.''

''Ok you made your point you dick.'' Sebastian rubbed his hand over his face.

'' I get it alright, your dad made to move to that backwater place and that mixed with your separation from me drove you a little nuts. Plus for one of the first times in you sexually active life you didn't get the guy you wanted, so you acted out. But your here now so it's time to move on. You had your confidence knocked and now there's a guy you like and your struggling to get your mojo back.'' Anthony flashed his I'm so smart smile at Sebastian.

''One , you need to stop watching re-runs of Dr Phil, two my mojo is fine thank you very much. Look, you better sit down this could take me awhile to explain.''

''Ooohh I love a bedtime story, shall I go make some popcorn?''

''I'm so glad my life amuses you so much. Sit down or I won't tell you shit.''

Anthony takes a seat by Sebastian as he begins to recount all the events that happened in Ohio. He started with meeting Blaine, leading on to hitting on Blaine even though he had a boyfriend.

''It wasn't about wanting Blaine, is was about fitting in at a new school. The Warblers worshipped the guy , so my thinking was if I could bring him back and I'd get accepted. Don't get me wrong he was hot in a sweet innocent school boy way, so having him as my boyfriend would have been a bonus.''

Sebastian then went on and explain meeting Kurt.'' When Kurt clapped eyes on me he who knew exactly what I was up to. I underestimated him and he came back at me both guns blazing. Insults just rolled of him and were fired back just as quickly. I spent a whole evening flirting and dancing with his boyfriend, while he sat at the bar chatting to some bear. And just when I thought I'd cracked it with his boyfriend , he just walks over slides right in between us turning me totally invisible. Then the cocky bastard grabs his boys arm and walks out of the bar swinging his hips like the cat that got the cream.''

Sebastian goes on to tell his friend about the texts he sent Blaine and the secret online chats he had just so he could let Kurt know . He tells him about turning up when he knew Kurt was going to be at the local coffee shop and trying to imply to Kurt that there was more going on with Blaine than there was. '' He showed little bursts of jealousy, but not enough to cause them to split. It was frustrating. Nothing got to this guy.''

He continued to tell Anthony the full story of the slushie throwing and how Kurt hadn't turned him in, but had exposed him to The Warblers with the help of some Latino girl he also managed to piss of.'' So pretty much after that I keep away from them. But it bugged me that Kurt had won. He may have kept the boyfriend, but I wasn't going to let him beat me to a Nationals win.''

As he went on to explain his photo shop plan, he also started to tell David Karofsky's story.'' He was the bear Kurt was chatting that night at the bar. He hit on me on another night, it was a day or so after Valentines and instead of turning him down politely, I ripped him to pieces. You see all I saw was yet again I was second to Kurt. The whole place knew of Dave's crush on Kurt and how Dave had tried and failed at making him his boyfriend. So I took it out on him and you know what happened less than forty eight hours later.'' Sebastian dropped his head down at the memory of those events.

Anthony put his hand on his friends shoulder.'' Look Seb you didn't know what was going on in the guy's life at the time. It wasn't your fault.'' Sebastian lifted his head and gave his friend a weak smile.

Sebastian carried on with his story. He spoke about losing regionals and apologizing to Blaine and David for the way he had acted. '' So I went to visit Dave while he was in hospital to apologize and we started talking. The strange thing was he started talking about a guy he had bullied while he was closeted and it slowly dawn on me he was referring to Kurt.'' Sebastian pauses taking a long breath.'' Long story short, I had misjudged Kurt's stony exterior. I thought he thought he was better than everyone, better than me. But he wasn't, he was protecting himself and trying to keep the only other person that loved him unconditionally. Chirst Ant, the guy had his Mom die when he was eight, been tortured all through school by various people including the guy that became his step brother. He had to transfer schools because someone threatened to kill him. Then he meets someone who he can love and he thought loved him back only for some stuck up arse to try take that away for sport.'' The room became eerily quite.

''No offence Seb, but you where a complete dick.'' Sebastian looked at his friend with a shocked expression. ''You do realize, don't you through that whole story you said sorry to everyone you upset except Kurt and he's probably the most important person to you through the whole thing?''

''What do you mean? Important to me.'' Sebastian had a look of confusion on his face.

Anthony started to laugh.'' Oh Seb, dear dear Sebby. The penny really hasn't dropped has it?''

''You need to explain yourself really quick or I'm going to block you from watching hetro porn on your computer.''

''Ok, ok, Sebatian Smthye you met your match, your equal. Kurt keeps you on your toes and that turns you on. I'm also now going to assume, so please correct me if I'm wrong that Kurt's the twink you've been trying to bump into and by the mood you were in when I got here, the meeting wasn't what you hoped for.''

Sebastian punched Anthony on the shoulder.'' Yeah ok smart arse, It's Kurt.''

''So, tell me what happened and then I'll help you sort out another Smthye cock up and you can go of and make gay love to twinkle toes?''

Sebastian goes on to explain his meeting with Rachel and the crazy rebound plan. He recalls going to Kurt's place and what happened there. Then he showed his friend the text's. '' Sebastian you have no clue what to do when it comes to anything more than sex do you?'' Anthony had a slight tone of anger in his voice.'' You sit there and tell me all this stuff about his past with you and then the first chance you get you go back to acting how you always have with him.''

''He's just as bad as me.''

'' Anthony stands in front of his friend and as Sebastian goes to speak he raises his hand to silence him.'' Listen and see if you understand? You sat and had a nice chat with his friend and then you made arrangements with his friend to service the guy. You then went to his place with his friend were she handed you over to him like a gift. And instead of trying to have a civil conversation you carry on insulting him.''

''He started it.''

''Listen carefully stupid.'' Anthony moves closer as if he was going to whisper in Sebastian's ear.''HE HAS NO REASON TO THINK YOU ARE ANY DIFFERENT. OF COURSE HE IS STILL GOING TO ACT THE SAME WAY YOU IDIOT.''

''Oooh.''

''Yeah oh, and to cap it of you make a move when he's all emotional and your surprised he's not jumping at a second round.'' Anthony see's the defeated look on his friends face.'' Right I'm going to help you with this, but you need to decide if you want him as a friend or a boyfriend cause from what you've said he won't be able to do the rebound thing.''

''Anthony, I can't say what I want from him at this moment all I know is I just want to make things right with him.''

''Ok then we start working as friends first, then re-evaluate from there. Right seeing as it looks like you got no chance at the moment of him talking to you, we'll have to see if his friend can help. You've got her number right?''

''Of course oh great wise sage.''

''Don't get like that with me. See if she can arrange for us to bump into them one evening.''

''Us?''

''Yes us, I've got to meet the guy that has you tied up in knots and I can stop you screwing it up.'' Sebastian pulls out his phone to make the call.'' By the way is his friend hot or what?'' Sebastian rolls his eyes as he hits dial on his phone.

* * *

**There you go please review. Let me know what you think of Anthony.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel walks away from another torture session or as everyone else calls it dance class just as her phone rings.''Hello Rachel Barbara Berry , future Broadway star.''

Sebastian can't help but laugh at the wanna be diva.''Why hello Babs, still oozing over inflated confidence in ones self.''

''Who is this? Are you a stalker? All major talents get stalkers eventually.''

'' One, I'm not a stalker and if I was I wouldn't stalk you. Two, look at your caller I.D before you answer the phone and then you may have a clue who your talking too.''

Rachel looks at her phone quickly and then places back to her ear.'' '' Well hello Sebastian I can honestly say I didn't think I'd hear from you again. And shouldn't you be calling Kurt and not me seeing as I'm not your type.''

''Yeah that's what I'm calling you about.''Sebastian takes a long deep breath.''I think I may have screwed up.''

''Quelle surprise.'' Rachel sang into the phone.

''Ok Berry I've already got one smart arse to deal with I don't need two.'' Rachel heard someone in the background feign shock and surprise at Sebastian's words.

''As lovely as it is to talk to you I've got to go as my acting class starts in an hour and I need to shower and change out of my dance clothes.'' As Rachel goes to pull the phone from her ear to hang up Sebastian speaks again.

''Don't hang up please.''

''Ok you've got five minutes.''

''Thank you. As you may of noticed I'm not good at this being open and honest stuff, which often leads me to screwing up. So as it comes as no surprise to you I may of miss judged my situation with Kurt wrong and in the process I may have alienated him even more than I had in the past.''

''There's no may about it, you have. My Kurt may give the bravado of being tough emotionally, but he isn't. He won't give anyone the satisfaction of knowing they've got to him not even me. I only know of two people he has ever let see him with his guard down fully and one of them destroyed it for anyone else who would want to get that close to him again. I was hoping you may have been the one to help him, but no you just had to revert back to you old behaviour towards him. You sat with me in that bar and told me you had changed and how you had apologized. You told me you wanted to make things right.'' Rachel felt herself become upset. She may be a self centred at times, but she loved Kurt and hated seeing him as he is now. She just didn't know how to reach him.''But you lied to me, you never apologized to Kurt, everyone else yes but not Kurt. You came into our home and as soon as your left alone with him you start insulting him and make him feel like a pity fuck. Then you text him the next day to remind him.''

''Look Rachel I know, I'm a dick. I meant every word in that bar last night.I never realized till a good friend pointed it out to me about half hour ago, that I hadn't said sorry to Kurt and he was the one who should have been first on my list back then. So I'm going to honest with you. Are you near a chair? You may want to sit down for this.'' Rachel moves across the hall and sits down on a bench.'' I like Kurt. I want to get to know him. I want to be his friend. I want more if he'd let me, but I need your help as his best friend. Will you please help me?'' Sebastian held his breath for what seemed like hours.

Rachel sat on her bench with a dumbfounded expression on her face as Sebastian's word seeped into her brain. Slowly it dawned on her that Sebastian was actually being sincere.'' If I help and If you hurt him, It will take one phone call and Finn,Sam and Puck would be here in less than twenty four hours to hunt you down so Burt can use his shotgun on you. Ask Blaine if you don't believe me, it took all three of them and Burt's wife Carole to stop him from shooting Blaine when he knocked on Burt's door and ask them to help get Kurt back. And if that don't scare you then I'll call Santana, she may be a cold hearted bitch, but she has a real weak spot for Kurt even if she'd never admit it to him.''

''I get it, I get it. I won't hurt him, I swear on Anthony's life.''

''Who's Anthony?''

''He's my best friend and very good looking, if you go for the tall dopey jock look.'' Sebastian knew he was playing toward Rachel's selfish side now.''Please help?''

''This is only for Kurt, what do you need me too do?'' Sebastian smiled.

''There's no point in me calling or texting so I guess I need for you and Kurt to accidentally bump in to me and Anthony say Friday evening. You choose a place so Kurt won't suspect anything. You think your acting skills are up to the challenge?'' Sebastian waited for her ego to bite.

''How dare you. Of course my acting skills are up to the job.''

''Good just text where and what time.''

''Of course and your friend... is he single?'' Sebastian once again started laughing as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Kurt spent the rest of his morning and the most part of the afternoon finishing some work for his boss Isabel. He felt slightly more relaxed than he had for long as he headed home.

Kurt opened the door to the apartment. His ears filled with the sound of Rachel singing. He stood watching the girl practise her dance moves as she sang. He thought to himself,' if effort helps make you a star than this girl in front of him was going to make it.'

Rachel spun round and dropped to the floor.''Damn it why can't I make that turn?''

Kurt walked forward.''Because you need to turn your whole body in one motion, you start turning your hips before your torso and unbalance yourself.'' With that said Kurt shows her exactly how it's done.

Rachel jumps to her feet and pulls Kurt into a hug.''You see this is why you need to reapply to NYDA. You've got so much talent you shouldn't waste it. You know we'd be unstoppable.''

Kurt really did want to reapply, but his confidence had truly been knocked by his past experience and he was really enjoying his work at Vogue. He had even looked into going to fashion school or doing a journalism course.''I've still got a few weeks to decide what I want to do yet, so please do me a favour and let my make my decision on my own.''

Rachel pulls away and slumps down on the sofa.''I'm just saying it's a waste of talent if you just let it go, but I will say no more on the subject unless you ask.''

Kurt grew suspicious, it was very unlike Rachel just to give up. The last time she had broached the subject they spent an hour shouting at each other, then another crying and then half hour apologizing for all the rotten things they said and called each other.''Ok what's going on Berry?''

''Why I'm shocked and offended that you'd think anything was going on.''

''Now I know something is defiantly going on so cut the sweet innocence act and spill.''

''Well there is one teeny tiny favour I need to ask my best friend for.''

'' Go on.''

''Well Friday night I've been asked to sing at Callbacks, but they wanted me to do a duet and seeing as ratboy is still sticking his thingy in my dance teacher, I appear to be short a partner.''

''Rachel you go to school with tons of guys who'd jump at a chance to sing with you. you don't need me.''

''I know that silly. But everyone would be expecting a nice romantic duet. I want to show them that I can pull of classics as well and what better than our Judy and Barbara number to show just how big a threat I am.''

''Your only a freshman Rach do you really wanted to show your hand so soon.''

''Yes, yes I do and I want you to help me. Please, pretty please with a cherry on top.'' Kurt looked at his friends pleading eyes.

''Ok, ok just this once.'' Kurt headed of to his room missing Rachel's big smile as she started texting.

* * *

**Just a bit of a filler chapter so I could get the boys in the same room again. Please review. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, I got flu and was out of it for a week or so. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and as always please drop me a review, it really motivates the writing process. xx**

* * *

Callbacks was pack as always on a Friday evening. Rachel and Kurt took their places on the stage, they had the same set up as the time they did the number in glee club. They sat on they stools as the lights went down and the spotlights just focused on them. The only difference this time was the costumes they wore. For Rachel Kurt had chosen a little black dress that hugged in all the right places , presenting an older more sophisticated Rachel. Kurt had gone for black dress pants the showed his arse of to it's best and a dark purple fitted shirt. Both Kurt and Rachel both knew they looked good and with that it brought a new confidence to their performance.

As the first notes played out Sebastian and Anthony entered the bar. Both guys turned towards the stage as Kurt's voice sang out the first line. ''Well I don't know about this Kurt guy Sebby but I think you should tap that, I'm not gay and all but I think he could change my mind for a night.'' Anthony pointed to Kurt on the stage as he stood to sing the high notes at the end of the song.

The place erupted with applause, cat calls and whistling. Rachel and Kurt took their bows as the crowd called for more. Racel held the mic to her mouth and spoke.'' Why, oh my gosh, thank you so much. I'm willing to sing again if you all can persuade my friend here to join me, he was only prepared for one number but I'm sure he'd do another if you ask nicely.'' The crowd started to call to Kurt to sing again and as the blush rose in his face he whispered to Rachel.'' I'm going to kill you for this Berry.'' Turning back to the crowd with a smile. '' How about a little something from Wicked?''

Rachel spun and looked at Kurt with wide eyes. Kurt walked over to the piano player and whispered in his ear. As Kurt walked back to his place on the stage he kissed Rachel on the cheek and whispered'' Hope your ready for the high f.'' And with that he nodded and winked at the piano player.

''You see that Sebby? That piano guy looks like he's going to come in his pants. The male diva is so going to...'' Anthony suddenly realized.'' Oh shit the hot diva is Kurt isn't it?'' And as Rachel finishes her first line of the song both turn back to listen as Kurt starts.

''Well I hate to say this Sebby but we've got our work cut out for us, half the guys here have their tongues hanging out for your boy up there.''

''You think? Why didn't I do something back in Lima? I should of realized he'd be popular in New York. He was to gay for back home but here..''

Anthony realized his usually confident friend was having a crisis.'' Woah wait a sec before you give up completely, he's still the same guy from back home and from what you said being here is going to make no difference. Chances are he won't notice how sort after he is at the moment. So my dear boy you still have a chance and how can you fail with me at your side.'' With a pat on Sebastian's back he strode of toward the bar.

The crowd erupted again with cries of more and Rachel would have carried on if it wasn't for the fact that she had notice Sebastian by the bar.''Thank you all so much. Maybe we'll sing again later, but for now I'm going to buy my friend here a drink. Goodnight.'' she grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him thourght the crowd to the bar.'' Look Kurt, It's Sebastian.'' Rachel threw on her 'I'm surprised smile' as she waved at him. Even Sebastian could tell that Kurt knew this was a set up.

''Hello Sebastian so nice to see you again.'' Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel.

''Nice to see you've sobered up Barbara. Can we get you two a drink?'' Sebastian looked at Kurt hoping he'd take the olive branch he was offering. Kurt just glared at Sebastian.

Rachel and Anthony sensing tension between the two took over'' And who might your friend be Sebastian?''

Anthony took Rachel's hand and kissed the back of it.''Anthony Jones at your service beautiful and you must be the Rachel Berry I've heard so much about from Sebby. Now what can I get you and your gorgeous friend to drink?''

''We both drink wine. I have an idea.'' Rachel turned to Kurt who was trying to hide the fact he was pissed of about this 'surpise' meeting.'' Why don't you and Sebastian go grab us a table and me and Anthony will get a bottle of wine for us to share.'' Kurt raised his eyebrows at the girl and she gathered from the look that he'd be having words with her later.'' Well that's settled, come come Anthony lets get the wine.'' She grabs Anthony and pulls him through the people to reach the bar.

Sebastian acts quickly trying not to give Kurt the chance to leave before he could talk to him. He takes Kurt's hand and moves toward a table in the corner that is just being vacated be another group of people.'' Quick Hummel move that sexy arse of yours before someone else nabs that table.'' Kurt to stunned by Sebastian remake to speak let only let him have it for this obvious set up just goes with the pull of Sebastian's hand. They make to the table just as the last person leaves and take the chairs opposite each other.

Rachel and Anthony observed from the bar.'' I think we should give them a few minutes before we head to the table. How about we a drink here at the bar and then head to the table?''

'' Why Mister Jones I think that would be a wonderful idea. Vodka, ice and lime please.''

The silence at the table was awkward. Sebastian decided he should break the ice.'' Right I know your saw right through this set up and I'm sorry it came to this but I couldn't see a way of getting you to talk to me. So will you please say something.''

''What's to say, that we haven't already said?'' Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

''Ok, your not going to at least try and make this easier are you?''

''I'm sorry, make it easier. Why should I, you made it clear you where doing me a favour, gracing me with your services. So now do I thank you for making me feel worse about myself than I already do?''

''Look I sometimes I say stupid things and it nots untill later that I realize or my conscience..'' Sebastian point towards Anthony.''..makes me see what a tool I've actually been.''

'' So what have you a tool about exactly?'' Sebastian knew Kurt was going to make him work for his second chance.

''For the way I made the other night sound like an act of charity, the way I treated you after with texting the next day. For everything I've ever did to you back in Ohio and for never saying sorry to you for it.''

Kurt sat there not knowing weather to believe Sebastian or not. He knew Sebastian liked to win at everything he did and maybe this wasn't an exception.''The strange thing is though you managed ok apologizing to Blaine, David and The Warblers just fine, even Santana and she can be just as much a bitch about things as me. Why not me too then?''

Sebastian felt exposed. If he told Kurt the truth he would have to open himself up, if he lied and then got caught out he wouldn't get another chance. He had to opt for truth and hope for the best and if it didn't work he'd make Anthony suffer for making him see all this in the first place.''I'll give you the truth, just don't interrupt or I may never get it all out.''Kurt nodded in agreement.'' Before we first met it all about me wanting into Blaine's pants, but as time went on and I'd met you the balance change and it became about me getting the better of was one of the things I used to get at you, I didn't want Blaine in that way any more but I knew it annoyed you that I did, so I carried on. The whole slushie thing was about me wanting to piss you off by ruining your clothes and if short stuff hadn't jumped in front of you like he did then I'd owe you a very expensive outfit now. I was mean to Dave cause I was his second choice after he failed to get you. Using your brother in the photo thing was more about you than getting Berry out of the way for The Warblers to win. But through all this I still hadn't realized why I had been so fixated on you. It was only after we had no contact for a while I realized that I missed our little battle of words we had at the Lima Bean and how I noticed how I would look for you whenever I'd go there. God I sound sound like a right weirdo don't I?'' Sebastian hit his head against the table.

''I always said you needed help. At least you didn't turn in to a stalker.'' Kurt tried to add some humour into the conversation as Anthony and Rachel came to the table.

''See he's told you about waiting around by the offices you work at trying to bump into you then.'' Sebastian's head flew up, eyes wide glaring at his friend.'' Oh shit you haven't got to that bit yet oopps sorry. Rachel dance?'' Anthony grabbed Rachel and pulled her towards the dance floor.

Kurt started to laugh.'' Really, you could of just asked any of the Warblers for my number, hell you could of asked David. Well it's to late in the evening to get my lawyer to get a restraining order against you now, so I guess it gives you time to convince me your not still out to get me.''

''You are the strangest guy I've ever met.''

''I hope that's some weird idea of a complement or I'm leaving.''

''It's a complement of sorts. I meant even when people do bad stuff to you, you always rise above it and give another chance even when people don't deserve it.''

''You really have been talking to David a fair bit then.'' Kurt knew Sebastian and David had became friends after David's attempt, just like himself and David.

''Yeah we do. You see I always thought that the stuff I did never got to you and that's why I always pushed it further and further. I just wanted to see behind your defences and then I got talking to Dave. He told me everything that had happened to you, his bullying, the kiss and the death threat. He also said he wasn't the only one who had bullied you.''

''He told you about Finn and Noah?''

''Yeah. He told me how you had to change your clothes two or three times a day and not once did he ever see you cry or hide away. As a gay guy in a bigoted town I should never have been making it worse for you.''

''Ahhh the truth, you feel guilty. Which lead you to my door willing to do anything to cheer me up so you can stop feeling bad. Well let me make it easy for you, I'm not going to kill myself and I was never going to, never even gave it a thought so you can stop feeling bad. There you can tick making amends of your bucket list.''

'' God you really are annoying. I don't feel guilty, yes I'm sorry for what I did to you and yeah I did want to cheer you up, but for other reasons. And for your info Princess Aurora I know you better than to think you'd would do something like suicide. So stop projecting your pity party on to me.''

''Pity party?''

''Yeah pity party. Blaine cheated on you. Your hurt I get it. But don't use it as a reason to push people away or stop feeling. He was a fool for doing what he did and then to blame you for it was a low act even I would never go to.''

Before Kurt could reply Rachel came back to the table.'' Kurtie are we all friends yet?''

'Rach sweetie how have you managed to get drunk when we've got the drink here?''

''Well me and my newest friend Anthony here...'' Rachel turns and grinning at Anthony who by all appearances seems to be getting as drunk as Rachel.'' have been trying all the different shots. We'd lined them all in a little row and then we had a little race. I won three times in a row.''

Rachel drops onto Kurt's lap and Anthony mirrors her onto Sebastian's. ''Kurtie has the horse toothed birdie said sorry yet? Are you going to take him home and do all sorts of dirty things to him?'' Kurt knocked back his glass of wine and poured another as he felt the warmth of the drink burn his throat.'' Can you do in the living room again so I can watch? Do think Anthony straight?'' Kurt drank some more as he started laughing at his friends drunken questions.'' Do you think he likes to be dominated like my Finny did?''

Anthony looked at Sebastian and whispered'' She knows we're still here right?'' Sebastian started laughing as he nodded. He knocked back his drink too realizing that his talk with Kurt would have to be finished later.

''Yeah she knows we're here.''

'' Kurtie come try the shots race game with me it's fun?

''Little star, why don't you and hot stuff on Sebastian's lap there go and see if the bar will sell you a bottle of tequila for us to take home, then we can all play and be safe and not worry about getting home.''

''You have the best ideas Kurtie. We can have a sleepover too. Hey you two...'' Rachel then points at Sebastian and Anthony.''... Yous can sleep at our place tonight and you cutie..'' Rachel now leans toward Anthony.''... can share with me.''

Anthony jumps from his spot.'' Hell yeah sweetheart lets go get a bottle.'' He takes Rachel's hand and they head for the bar.

Sebastian raises a quizzical eye toward Kurt.''You really sure you want to do this princess? Cause I'm playing to win.''

''Well Meerkat, you see the thing is I'm sick of talking for now and I want to have some fun. So if can say with your hand on your heart this is not about your guilt or your good deed for charity then lets play.''

'' Oh this ain't about either of those things.''

''Then let's go and find our two drunken friends and go play.'' Kurt then stands and heads for the bar with Sebastian close behind watching Kurt's arse as he walks ahead.

* * *

**This chapter was starting to get long, so I cut it there. Will post the next part tomorrow at some point and some of you may have guessed that some smut may be coming. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

** Firstly I'd like like to respond to an anon review: I'm truly sorry that my mistakes in the story are spoiling it for you. I do try my hardest to catch them and no I don't have a beta.**

**Secondly I'd like to say thank you to yngoldfogee: I'm glad you picked up on Anthony's commentary and pictured Sebastian's reactions. That is actually what I'd had hoped to achieved when I wrote it. I'm so glad someone picked up on it.**

* * *

Rachel swings open the the door to her shared apartment clinging to a large bottle of tequila.'' Home sweet home boys. Right this way sexy, you can help me fetch some glasses.'' Kurt, Sebastian and Anthony stand on the spot wonder which one of them she's talking to. Rachel turns back around and looks at the three and smiles.'' I can see your confused and as much as Kurt is as hot as hell and horse boy is sort of hot if you like that sort of thing. I was actually referring to you.'' Rachel does her best sultry look as she reaches for the lapel on Anthony's jacket and pulls him toward the kitchen.

Sebastian leans into Kurt's ear and whispers.''Does she always act his way? I used to get the impression that she was a little up tight.''

Kurt laughs as he steps into the room.'' You should know never to go by first impressions'' Kurt drops to the couch and pats the seat next to him and Sebastian takes a seat.'' I hope for Anthony's sake he can handle Miss Berry.''

'' I never found that much out about her except she's a little on the crazy side. Most of my time was spent getting intel on you.''Sebastian slowly traces a finger up Kurt's thigh.'' Oh and don't worry about Anthony. He loves crazy woman.''

Rachel and Anthony make their way over to Kurt and Sebastian placing the opened bottle and shot glasses on the table.''Kurtie what shall we play? No, no wait I know Flip,Sip or Strip!.''

''No,no, no Rachel. Last time ended in disaster. It took three hours to convince Finn that you, me, Quinn, Sam, Satan and Puck weren't having some kinky sex orgy while he was passed out.''Kurt's shakes his head.''Though seeing Sam naked was quite a treat.''

''Pleaseeee, it's so much fun.''

Anthony looks at Sebastian and smiles as he sits on Kurt's lap.''Pleaseee Kurtie, Sebby would like to play that too. Wouldn't you Sebby?'' Sebastian glares at his friend . Anthony sticks he tongue out as he runs his his hand up hand down Kurt's arm.

''I agree with Kurt on this one. As much as I like getting naked and as much as I desire seeing a certain someone naked...'' Sebastian looks directly at Kurt as he talks.''...I don't really need to see the other two naked.''

''But Sebby if you wanted to see me naked you only had to say.'' Anthony's fingers start to to pop the buttons on his shirt. Kurt burst into laughter at Sebastian's face.

''I don't want to see you naked you fool.'' Sebastian pats at Anthony's hands trying to stop him from finishing. Anthony leans back to avoid Sebastian's hands and slips back down to the floor with a thud.

''Ow. Bitch. Just for that I get Kurtie to kiss my tushy better for me.'' Anthony jumps to his feet and starts to undo his pants. Sebastian lunges forward and soon the two are wrestling on the floor.

''Arsehole.''

''Sebby's getting jealous.'' Rachel sing songs plonking down next to Kurt.

''Owww. You bit me you dick.''

Rachel passes Kurt a shot glass full of tequila. They raise their glasses to each other and drink.'' Hey Kurtie, Do you think cutie is straight or do you think he's flexi, cause you know I ain't got a problem if you want to share?''

''Sweetie, don't worry I think he's straight. And who are you trying to kid. Your an only child, so was I for the most part of my life and we both know we don't share.'' Kurt tops up their glasses and as they both go to drink Rachel nods in agreement.

Sebastian and Anthony stop fighting and join Rachel and Kurt in knocking back shots.''Hey wanna be. you took my spot.''

''Seeing as it's my sofa too, I'd say it was my spot first. But if your you want it you can have it seeing as your a guest.'' Rachel crawls onto Kurt's lap.

''No on second thoughts that's my spot.'' Sebastian hopes that Rachel moves again.

''Bastian my dear boy you need to make up your mind. I'm really comfy on this nice warm lap.'' Rachel wiggles down into Kurt's lap further to stress her point.''

''You know sweetie pushing yourself down onto me won't work the way it did when you wanted to get Finn jealous by doing it to Puck.''

''Yeah Rachel, let me do it or better still come rub that sweet arse on me.'' Anthony sits patting his lap.

Rachel giggles and crawls back over to sit in Anthony's lap.'' Yeah but what Kurtie doesn't know is by doing what I did with Noah lead to a pretty awesome threesome.''

''Rachel remember , one, I can still hear you when we're in the same room and two, don't mention your sex life with my step-brother around me. Eewww''

''Sorry Kurtie. But just so you know, Noah loves a finger or two in his arse. I'm sure he swings both ways Kurtie.''

''Ok no more tequila for you.''

'' Thought you weren't a prude Hummel?'' Sebastian says as he straddles Kurt's lap.

''I'm not Smythe. It's just the thought of Rachel here doing things with people that I grew up with doesn't get my juices to rise. In fact it tends to have the opposite effect.'' Kurt pushes up into Sebastian to prove his point.

Kurt and Sebastian continue to stare at each other.''Kurtie, Kurtie, KURTIE.''

Kurt breaks eye contact with Sebastian and turns to look at Rachel.'' Yes Rach.''

''I was just saying that I'm going to take Anthony to my room to show him my dance trophies.'' Rachel stands and pulls Anthony with her towards her room.

''Ok sweetie. Don't forget to use a condom, you don't know where he's been.''

''Ok Kurtie . Same to you. Nighty night, love you.''

''Love you too. First one up makes the coffee.''

''K'' Rachel closes her door.

''Well Mr Smythe there seems to be a free seat now.'' Kurt places his hand on the space next to him.

Sebastian leans forward and lowers his voice.'' Thing is princess I'm very happy right here, but thanks anyway.'' Sebastian runs his fingers down Kurt's chest.

''You know what if this turns out to be some kind of sick joke on your part I will make the rest of your life hell, are we clear?'' Kurt places his hands around Sebastian's waist resting the just above his arse cheeks pulling Sebastian in a little closer.''

''Like I said before my reasons for this are very different to what you think and I will prove it.'' Sebastian starts to kiss Kurt's face.''And I...'' Kiss.'' think it's...'' Kiss.''sweet that..''Kiss.''you want to ...''Kiss.''make a life...'' Kiss.''time commitment...''Kiss.'' to me.'' Sebastian then kisses Kurt on the mouth.

Kurt lets all his concerns fall away as he kisses back. Sebastian cradles Kurt's face with both hands as his tongue licks at Kurt's lips. Kurt slowly opens his mouth up to let Sebastian's warm wet tongue slip in. He pushes his own tongue slowly into Sebastian's and starts to explore.

Sebastian drops his hands down and starts to undo Kurt's shirt. Kurt runs his hands up Sebastian's back pulling his top up as he goes. Sebastian sits back and raises his arms so Kurt can pull the top off. Kurt runs his hands down Sebastian's bare chest feeling the smooth skin and tight muscle. Sebastian pushes forward again to claim Kurt's lips as he finally manages to push back Kurt's shirt revealing his alabaster skin.'' So beautiful.'' Kurt's starts to kiss down Sebastian's jawline and nibbles at his earlobe.

Kurt grinds up into Sebastian as Sebastian pushes down, feeling Kurt's semi hard cock through his pants. ''Can we relocate to somewhere a little more comfortable?''

''Yeah, the floor?''

''Very funny.''

They head to Kurt's room bumping into things on route as they try to maintain close contact. Kurt kicks the door closed behind him and shoves Sebastian onto the bed. He starts to undo his pants. Sebastian licks his lips as he realizes that Kurt is going commando. He drinks in the sight of a very naked Kurt. His eyes follow as Kurt opens the bedside draw and removes lube and condoms and places them on the pillow. He catches his first sight of Kurt's arse. ''God your arse is a work of art.''

''Why thank you. I have been told that both men and woman would kill for an arse like mine. Feel free to worship it some.''

''Lay on the bed then.'' Kurt smiles and crawls onto the bed and sits against the headboard.''I said _lay_ on the bed. How am I meant to worship your arse if your sitting on it?''

''Did you really thing I was just going to roll over for you like a goodboy?.'' Kurt runs his finger down his chest and gently tweaks his nipple.

''Oooohhh.''

''Yeah oh, you want me, work for it. And by the way you've got on to many clothes, strip for me.''

Sebastian picks up Kurt's I-pod and flicks through till he finds the right song. He place it in the docking station and hits play. As the first notes hit the air he turns and faces Kurt. Running his hands down his chest he reaches the button on his pants. He moves slowly to the music as he starts to pull on the zipper. He pushes his pants to the floor and steps out of them and turns his back to Kurt. As Kurt becomes more turn on he squirts some lube into the palm of his hand and begins to stroke himself slowly in time to the music as he watches Sebastian sway. Looking over his shoulder making eye contact with Kurt, Sebastian slowly removes his boxer briefs. He smiles as he watches Kurt's eyes rake over his body.

''Hmm, very nice Bastian, but your going to need to turn around for me, I need to see all of you.''

''Bastian?''

''Yeah Bastian. I like it and I've never heard anyone else use it so is it going to be a problem?''

''No, no problem.''

''Good. Now turn around and move your sexy arse over here or I just might see to myself.''

''Bossy, I like it.''Sebastian turns around and moves back toward the bed.

Kurt's eyes widen at what he sees.'' Oh my , is that all for me?''

''All eight and a half inches of it.''Sebastian grabs Kurt's ankles and pulls down the bed so he's flat on his back. He starts to crawls over Kurt's body and stops at his cock.

''Not so small yourself are you?''

''No, I'm not known for being average.''

Sebastian licks the underside of Kurt's cock, following the vein to the head. Swiping his tongue across the tip tasting Kurt for the first time. Holding the base of the cock he takes the head into his mouth and gently sucks. Kurt's hand goes to the top of Sebastian's head and takes a handful of his hair in between his fingers. Kurt pushes Sebastian's head down as more of his cock slips down his throat.

Sebastian builds a slow steady rhythm as he sucks on Kurt's cock. Reaching his free hand up toward the pillow he searches for the lube. Kurt senses the movement beside him and place the lube into Sebastian's hand. Releasing Kurt's cock from his mouth he grasps Kurt by the hips and in one swift move flips him over onto his stomach. He runs his hands up and down Kurt's back feeling the warm soft skin. Kurt moans softly as Sebastian massages his buttocks. Slowly he spreads Kurt's cheeks and looks at the puffy pink hole waiting for his attention.

Sebastian bites on to Kurt's arse cheek and then slowly kisses his way to the hole. He flicks his tongue quickly over the hole and feels Kurt's body shudder. He teases with his tongue which leads to Kurt making the most delicious noises. Kurt tastes amazing as Sebastian pushes his tongue passed the tight ring of muscle.

Kurt feels amazing, his whole body buzzing from the rim job he is receiving''So,so good Bastian. More, I need more. Please.''

Sebastian moves up Kurt's body laying on top of him. He kisses Kurt's neck and Kurt turns his head to kiss Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian moves to Kurt's ear and in a soft sultry voice whispers.'' What do you want baby? Tell me what you need? Tonight's all about you.'' He then continues kissing Kurt's neck and finds a sweet spot just behind Kurt's ear. He smiles when he hears the moan that comes from Kurt.''Tell me.''

''You Bastian, I want you in me please.''

''Your wish is my command.'' Sebastian flips the lid on the lube and pours a generous amount onto his fingers. He starts to rub the tiny hole spreading the lube as he tip of his index finger pushes in. Sebastian gently pushes in further feeling the muscle relax and start to give. He works slowly and builds up to two then three fingers. Kurt starts moving, raising his arse to help get a better angle. Sebastian hits the right spot and the volume on Kurt's moaning goes up.''Babe you might want to keep it down or the others may hear.''

Kurt's head snaps round.'' Do I look as if I care who hears me? Now if you don't mind Mister mood kill get back to what your doing or I swear you never get any of this again.''

''I love when your bitchy. Can't wait to fuck you.''

''Then for fucks sake stop talking and get on with it.''

Sebastian pushes a forth finger in and Kurt starts to push his arse back, slowly fucking himself on Sebastian's fingers. Sebastian grabs a condom and tearing it open with his teeth uses his free hand to roll it on his rock hard cock. He removes his fingers and hears a sigh of disappointment from Kurt.'' Just let me lube up babe and I give you something a whole lot better.''

Sebastian positions his cock at Kurt's hole. Holding himself firmly he pushes past the initial resistance as he enters Kurt. Taking it slowly he starts to move in and out feeling the tightness all around his cock. Kurt moves in time with Sebastian as the pair moan in pleasure. Moving faster, beads of sweat start to form on Sebastian and Kurt, the smell of sex fills the air.

Sebastian manoeuvres Kurt onto his back. Now face to face Sebastian pounds into Kurt harder and faster.''So good baby. Feel so good. Want you so much.''

Both breath harder as Kurt kisses Sebastian.'' More. Bastian please. So full. Make me come.''

Sebastian sits back on his heels and places Kurt's legs on his shoulders. The change of angle allows Sebastian to hit deeper.'' There. Right there Bastian. Aaaww, more. I'm going to come. Aaahhh.'' Kurt comes up his stomach as Sebastain thrusts in and out three more times coming with a loud cry of Kurt's name.

The room is now silent as Sebastian slumps down onto Kurt. Both Kurt and Sebastian are panting like they'd run a marathon.

''Are you ok Kurt?''

''Better than ok Bastian. You?''

''Same. Sleep?''

''Yeah. sleep.'' Sebastian lays to Kurt's side pulling him onto his chest. Kurt cuddles in and as he starts to drift of Sebastian lays a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

''Night baby.''

* * *

**Sorry it took longer than I thought, had a bit of a relapse with the flu virus I've had. Hope you enjoy. Please review. xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for the reviews and follows. xx**

**Kurt's thought:** _Italic._

* * *

Kurt started stirring from his sleep, slowly stretching out his limbs. Turning to his side his gazes upon Sebastian still blissfully asleep. _He looks so peaceful. So beautiful. God Kurt, stop it. Your not going to fall for him. Remember, it's a rebound set up._

Kurt climbs out of bed not disturbing Sebastian. He grabs his robe and as quietly as possibly heads out of the room. He notices that no-ones up yet and gathers the empty glasses and tequila bottle and heads to the kitchen. Moving around the tiny kitchen he firstly puts on the coffee to brew and the starts to make a a pancake batter for breakfast.

''Need any help? I'm pretty good in the kitchen as well as the bedroom.'' Kurt turns his head and is presented by the sight of Anthony standing there in his boxers smiling at him.

'' You really are a straight version of Sebastian aren't you?''

''We've spent nearly are whole lives around each other so we tend to rub of on each other. If you get my meaning.''

''Ok, maybe your not so straight then.''

''Hey, I'm not that kind of boy.'' Anthony feigned innocence.

''I'll ask Rachel once she surfaces today. But by the look of the scratch marks on your chest I'd say your not telling the truth and given the opportunity you'd be most willing to be any sort of boy I'd wanted you to be. ''

Anthony laughs as he opens the fridge pulling out several other items for breakfast.'' You know she may be petite but sure knows what she likes and how to take it. I feel like I've been deflowered all over again. As for being willing, I always say you should try everything once.'' Kurt bursts into laughter.

''Yeah she does. There's a helpline number I can get you, it's for boys who become ensnared by Miss Berry and have survived.''

''Don't need that just yet but I'll keep it in mind. I'm sure if I can deal with Sebby, I can handle Rachel. You on the other hand may prove more difficult, as your harder to read.''

''Does that mean we'll be seeing more of you around here?'' Kurt starts pouring batter onto the griddle while Anthony loads a frying pan with bacon.

'' Yes my dear Kurt I think me and Sebby will be visiting quite often.'' Anthony smirks to himself as he pokes at the frying bacon.

''I wasn't asking about Bastian. I, I , we both know that we're not going to be like that.'' Kurt starts to stumble over his words._Shit I actually have no idea what the fuck we are. Shit, why can't my life be simple._

'' Seriously Kurt, I know Sebby and he thinks a lot more of you than this silly rebound set up you both have caught yourself up in. He just needs to realize it. You see all these feelings about you are new to him and he still in a bit of denial about the friends with benefits thing. Your different, he knows that already or he wouldn't have been so determined to make things right. Also yelling your name when he comes would never happen if you meant nothing.''

''Shit you heard that?'' Kurt face blushes crimson as he stacks up the pancakes on a plate.

''Oh yeah I heard. You two had some pretty hot sex last night. And their right about the two guys being a total turn on for women, Rachel went...''

Kurt raised his hand to stop Anthony.'' Please spare me the details, hetro sex doesn't do if for me.'' Kurt grabs some plates and starts to lay the table.'' Go wake your friend for breakfast.''

''Your wish is my command. Oh and since when has it been Bastian?'' Kurt's mouth dropped open as Anthony walked away.

* * *

Anthony crawls up the bed and starts to stroke Sebastian's face. Sebastian starts to stir and smiles into the touch.''Hhmmm morning beautiful.'' Anthony holds in his laughter.

''Morning stud muffin, want to rock my world big boy?'' Anthony does his best Kurt impression.

Sebastian opens both eyes with a start. Pushing himself up onto his elbows.''What the fuck are you doing here and where's Kurt?''

''After Kurt realized how bad in bed you are he turned straight, kicked me out of Rachel's bed and proceeded to make sweet love to her. So here I am all heart broken cause I'm still stuck with you. I even offered my services to Kurt to undo the damaged to the gay community you caused by turning him straight, but alas his arse is closed never to be fucked again. Such a same , such a waste.''Anthony wipes away a fake tear.

''I really don't know why I'm friends with you, your a complete idiot. You can only dream your as good as me in the sack and Kurt would never go straight after last night I even amazed myself.''

''Sebby it's not my fault your dick was to small for him and you didn't live up to the hype. It's ok though I have a plan so you can keep him, it just involves a small op and a change of name. How do you feel about Sabrina?''

Sebastian pushes a laughing Anthony of the bed grabs his underwear and pulls them on.'' KURT WHERE ARE YOU?''

He hears Kurt reply and before he heads in the direction of his voice Anthony grasps his arm. '' Seriously now Seb, you need to clear things up with Kurt I get the impression he still thinks all you want is this rebound thing or at the least friends with benefits. I don't think he understands you feel more for him.''

Sebastian nods in understanding as they both head back out to the kitchen.

* * *

''Marry me Kurt? Kick Sebby to the curb and marry me?'' Anthony drops to one knee as his eyes rest on the breakfast spread Kurt has laid on. The table heaves with pancakes, bacon, eggs, fruit salad, bagels, cereal and coffee.

'' Anthony my dear if you'd have asked last night I may have considered your offer, but alas my dear our love can never be as you crossed over the line. Yes my dear you slept with Rachel and will now be lost to me forever.''Kurt held his hand to his heart.

'' I hear you can get decontaminated. There are places that de-Rachel you for fifty bucks.''Anthony pleads.

''I'm sorry the image is ingrained into my soul, you will just have to love me from afar. Look but not touch.''

''Damn, can you just cook for me then?''

'' Yes Anthony when and if you have more sleepovers with Rachel I will cook you breakfast. Now get up your making the place look untidy and eat.'' Kurt turned and saw Sebastian._ God he's so gorgeous. _Kurt blushed a little and smiled.''Morning Sebastian.''

''Morning beautiful.'' Sebastian steps forward and places a kiss on Kurt's cheek.''Any of this for me? You see someone..'' Sebastian points at Anthony who is piling his plate with bacon and pancakes.'' said you'd turned straight after my poor performance in the bedroom last night. If that's the case you may just want me to leave.''

Kurt rolls his eyes at the pair.'' Well for Anthony's and your information I'm still very gay. As for last night I was very happy with what I received from you. So help yourself to breakfast.'' With a self satisfied look on his face Sebastian sat down and started helping himself to food.

''Kurtieee, Kurtiee my head hurts, I think I'm going to die.''

Kurt takes Rachel by the shoulders and helps sit down. He reaches into a pocket on his robe and pulls out some headache pills and places them in front of Rachel. She grabs a glass of orange juice and downs two pills.''Thank you Kurtiee. I love you.''

''Love you too sweetie , eat .''

Rachel looks at the table and then at Anthony and Sebastian. ''Nice to see that we won't be wasting any food today.''

Sebastian looks surprised.''What he cooks like this everyday?''

''Yeah, he's so used to cooking for at least...'' Rachel starts to count in her head.''...eight people and on Glee sleepovers there's nearly twenty altogether.''

Sebastian looks at Rachel with confusion.'' Eight?''

''Yes eight. Kurt, Burt, Carole, Finn, Sam, me, Puck and...'' Rachel drops her eyes trying to avoid Kurt's stare.''...Blaine.''

''I get the first four on your list, I even get you and Blaine as you where the other halfs so to speak. But Puck and Sam who are they and why is Kurt cooking breakfast for them.'' Sebastian can't explain the twisted feeling in his stomach.

''Sebby your jealous is showing.'' Anthony whispers next to his friend.

Kurt laughs to himself and decides to play with Sebastian a little before putting him out of his misery. '' Bastian my dear, Puck is Finn's best friend and spends a lot of time at our house as his home life isn't like ours.'' Kurt hopes Sebastian understands his meaning.

''Yeah but he also like a finger or two in the arse if I remember Rachel tale of her threesome from last night.''

Kurt wants to laugh but he can't. He can see Rachel and Anthony sniggering out of the corner of his eye. Kurt reaches for his phone and finds the picture taken in the summer at Brittany's pool party of Puck and Finn.''That's Puck with the mohawk.'' He passes his phone to Sebastian.

''He walks around your house like this?'' Sebastian shows Anthony the picture of the boys in their bathing suits.

''Yeah, but once you've seen him in his Star Wars undies he loses a lot of his sex appeal.'' Kurt smiles at Sebastian.

''Ok then.'' Sebastian starts to relax.''Who's Sam? Is he the nerdy one in the wheel chair?'' Sebastian hopes he's right.

Rachel takes the phone from Anthony and flicks through the pictures.'' No silly this is Sammy.'' She hold up the phoned displaying a picture of Sam in his Rocky horror costume.

Sebastian's mouth falls open.'' Bastian, you ok?''

'' You see Sammy's parents had to move away for work. We needed him back in New Directions so we could win Nationals, so me and Finn went and found him working in this strip joint in Kentucky and brought him back and he lives at Kurt's.''

''So Kurt lived with a stripper and had a tanned Adonis walking around his house?''

''Yeah and don't forget the quarterback of the football team.'' Sebastian face plamed.

''Ok that's enough. Bastian they are all very straight, well Puck has a question mark over him at the moment. But he on my no go list along with Anthony now.''

''No go list? Anthony?''

'' Yes if they sleep with Rachel then I don't go there and the same goes for Rachel with me. It's a pact we made after the Finn and Blaine gate.''

'' I don't want to know do I?'' Sebastian looks at Kurt.

'' No not really it's a long story and gets complicated but the short version is he's not a threat.''

The four continue their breakfast trading banter for a while longer. Rachel announces she is going back to bed for a couple of hours to try and sleep of her hangover. Anthony sneaks off after Rachel a few minutes later.

* * *

'' Well I'm going for a shower.'' Kurt stands up from the table and as he passes by Sebastian he runs his hand on his shoulder and he dips down with his lips close to Sebastian ear whispers'' Want to join me?''

Sebastian grabs Kurt's hand and follows him to the bathroom.

* * *

**Guess what's coming next? Please review xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt turned the shower on and slipped out of his robe. Sebastian just stood there awe struck at Kurt's pale smooth skin. Kurt stepped under the spray of water and glanced over his shoulder.''Are you just going to stand there staring at my arse or are you going to join me?''

Sebastian snapped out of his trance like state.'' You know the fact is your arse is hypnotic. It just keeps drawing my eyes to it.'' Sebastian pushes down his boxers and steps up behind dropped low as he whispered in Kurt's ear.''I just want to run my hands all over you.''

Kurt turns to face Sebastian wrapping his arms around his neck pulling their bodies flush .'' I'm not stopping you.'' As the last word passes his lips Sebastian dives in kissing him with force. Sebastian pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth as his hands roamed over silky smooth skin. Warm water splashed over the pair as they started to grind into each other. Kurt pulls away and drops to his knees, Sebastian's hard cock before his eyes. He licks his lips at the sight as he takes it in hand and slowly starts to pump the shaft.

Sebastian's closes his eyes as he holds his head back releasing a deep moan from the back of his throat. Kurt looks up to his face as he tentatively licks at the head of Sebastian's cock tasting the small dribble of pre-come.''Hmmmmm, you taste so good Bastian. Can't wait to feel you in my throat.'' Sebastian's places a hand to the back of Kurt's head and nudges Kurt's mouth onto his dick. Kurt smiles as the head slowly passes over his lips into his warm mouth.

Kurt gently sucks on the head as he pumps the base. Sebastian's eyes drop downward as Kurt's mouth takes in more of his cock.''Don't worry if you can't take it all baby.'' Kurt looks up at Sebastian with defiance in his eyes as he takes the whole cock down his throat.''Fuck baby, you've got no gag reflex.''

Kurt continues deep throating Sebastian as he braces himself against the wall. Kurt's hand fondles Sebastian's balls as he continues to suck hard on his dick. Kurt ghosts a finger over Sebastian's puckered hole, resulting he a load groan from above him. Slowly he dips his finger into hole and starts to push in and out. The moaning from above increases as Kurt's finger penetrates further in to Sebastian.

Kurt stands back up and Sebastian whines at the loss of the warm mouth and finger.''Don't stop baby. I was getting close.''

''I not finished yet Bastian. Turn around and face the wall for me.'' Sebastian looks into Kurt's eyes.

''Damn baby when did you get dominant?''

''Kurt turns Sebastian to the wall and pins him there using his body to hold him. He kisses Sebastian neck and speaks in a low tone.''When will you learn not to judge a book by its cover. I know what I want and right now it's my cock up your arse pounding you hard and fast.'' Sebastian lets out a sigh and lays his head back onto Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt runs his hand down Sebastian's back to his arse and plunges two fingers into his tight hole.''Awwww.''Sebastian starts to pant

''You like me being rough with you Bastian? You want me to own your tight arse? Tell me Bastian, tell me what you want?'' Kurt's adds another finger making three working Sebastian's hole 's is so lost in the sensations running through his body that words fail him. Kurt stills his fingers.''Be a good boy Bastian tell me what you want?''

''You, I want you in me. Please baby.'' Sebastian voice is pleading with Kurt to continue.

''Good you ready for me or do you want me to prep you some more?'' Kurt wiggles his fingers, then slowly starts to move them in and out again.

''Aahhh, aahhhh, I'm ready. Now , need you so bad.'' Kurt pulls his fingers out and reaches over to the medicine cabinet and grabs a condom. Tearing the wrapping Kurt rolls it on. Lining himself up in pushes in in one swift move.

Kurt builds a strong steady rhythm hitting Sebastian' s prostrate with every push in. Putting his arm around Sebastian's waist, Kurt took hold of Sebastian and finished him off. With two more thrusts came resting his head against Sebastian's back.

Kurt and Sebastian stood silently under the rapidly cooling water.''We better finish up before the water goes cold.'' Sebastian nodded and grabbed the shower gel.

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian settle on the couch as Kurt flicks through channels on the t.v.'' If you want to go you can. I won't mind. I mean just cause we ...you know last night and this morning doesn't mean your obligated to stay.'' Kurt starts to stumble over his words'' I can let Anthony know you'll see him back at the dorms.''

Sebastian looks confused.''Shit make a guy feel unwanted Kurt.'' Sebastian feels his temper rise.'' Even I'm not that cold.''

Kurt feels his heart beating hard in his chest.'' I was just saying if wanted to go you could, I'm not kicking you out.''

''Really sure feels like it. Got what you needed then hint that I should leave.''

''I was giving you an out you fucking dick. We cleared the air between us and we had some fun, I just thought now you don't feel guilty anymore... fuck it I don't know what I mean.''Kurt puts his head in his hands hiding his face.

It slowly dawns on Sebastian that Anthony was right, Kurt still thinks this is a rebound thing between them.''Shit, look at me please baby.'' Sebastian knees down in front of Kurt as he he lifts his head to look at Sebastian. Sebastian takes Kurt's hands in his.'' Now baby I want you to listen to everything I'm about to say ?'' Kurt nods.''Right, good. I like you. I more than like you. I don't want to be your rebound. I want you in my life. I want to be with you. I don't feel guilty and I don't want sex with no strings or till you find Mr Right.'' Kurt sits with his mouth open in shock. ''Kurt Hummel would you please go on a date with me?''

''Date? You want to date me? Why?''

'' A few reasons actually. One: Your smart. Two:Your funny. Oh fuck it, your are the most beautiful and gracious person I've ever met. You are loving and caring, loyal. You don't take no crap of anyone and even when people don't deserve it you find in you to forgive. God I sound like a soppy romance novel for teenage girls.'' Kurt lets out a soft laugh.'' We're obviously compatible in the bedroom and you can match me insult for insult and trust me very few can do that babe. I think we would work as a couple. It would never be boring. So what do you say?'' Sebastian looks at Kurt with hope written over his face. Kurt is silent, just staring at Sebastian.''Oh shit, I'm so sorry. I should have just kept my mouth shut. I'll just go.I should have never opened my big fat mouth. Forget I ever said any thing.''

Sebastian goes to stand to leave. Kurt tightens his grip on Sebastian's hands holds him in place.''I thought I was the only one that rambled on like a idiot. Bastian you just gave me a shit-load of information to take in give me a minute to process Ok?'' This time it's Sebastian's turn to nod.

It feels like hours to Sebastian, when really it took less than three minutes for Kurt to answer.'' Yes, Sebastian I'll go on a date with you.''

Sebastian holds Kurt's face in his hands and places a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. They both pull apart with a smile on their faces.''You do realize that this may end up turning into a relationship don't you?''

''Yes babe, I'm very aware of that fact. Just because I don't normally do them doesn't mean I don't want one. Just means I never found the right guy till now.''Sebastian kisses Kurt again

''Aaawww ain't that the sweetest thing you've ever witnessed Rachel?''

''Why Anthony I think your right. Their so cute. I wonder where we'll be going on this date?''

''If I know Sebby , a very up market restaurant and then maybe a show, followed by a nightcap back here.''

''Ooohh I like the sound of that.''

''RACHEL BARBARA BERRY,You are not coming on mine and Bastian's first date.''

* * *

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing.I could end it here or I could go on, or if you've got a suggestion or a promt let me know . Please review. xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well the last chapter provoked some nasty responses, all done anon of course. So I'll start by addressing that. I'm not going to let the reviews be displayed as it contains hate directed at myself. I have no issue if you point out mistake that I've made or you don't like something. What I object to is being called derogatory names because you didn't like that a fictional character in a story dominated another fictional character. I do however feel the need to explain my reasons to those of you who may not like it but understand that people can choose to disagree and be civil about it.**

**I don't see Kurt as weak and I don't see Sebastian that way either. I see them as equals, both have strong personalities and sometimes people like them either have to be in control or they need to have someone in control inside or outside of the bedroom. To assume that a strong male figure like Sebastian would never be dominated or topped is laughable. Most sex scandals come about because people believe in stereotypes and are shocked to find that strong powerful people like to be tied up, spanked and bossed about, even treated like babies.  
**

**Now I hope those of you who read my story enjoy it for what it is 'a story'. I don't write with the intention of pissing people off. I do it because I enjoy it. Please feel free to have your say as I do value your opinions and yes I do make mistakes, any help with that is appreciated too. If you don't like my story fair enough that's your right, but please don't make it a personal attack, cause that just makes you a bully and my understanding of the majority of people in this fandom is that bullying is not ok.**

**Sorry for the rant, I just had to get it out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone for all of your support and lovely comments they mean so much to me. xx**

** I'm not going to dwell on it anymore and get on with what I enjoy doing and that's write my story the way I feel it should be. Hope you like it.**

* * *

''Come on Kurt please. I promise we will behave.'' Rachel pleads as she flutters her eyelashes at Kurt as she pouts.

''Why on earth would I let you and your new living sex toy come on date with me and Sebastian? And for your information that pouty eye thing only works on straight guys hoping to get in your underwear and your dads.''

Rachel drops her pout and changes tact.''What's wrong with a double date? You already know that we all get along and we did leave you alone for your first two dates. It would be fun and you know it. I don't understand why not. You never had a problem with it when me and Finn joined you and Blaine.'' Rachel's hand flies to her mouth.''

''You know what Rachel I have no issue double dating, but I'm trying to get to know this new Sebastian. Our dates with Finn and Blaine where very different to this. Back in Lima it was hard for me and Blaine to have a normal date cause peoples attitudes to seeing a couple of gay guys out could lead to a beating or worse death. Don't get me wrong there are dangers here to, as there is always bigots no matter where you live but there are also far more excepting people here as-well.''

Rachel starts pouting again''So you used me. You didn't want to double date really. I was some kind of safety blanket for you. So are you really my friend at all or are you using me to help pay the rent so you can stay in New York?'' A steady flow of tears come from Rachel's eyes.

Kurt feels his heart clench at the hurt pouring from his friend. ''Oh sweetie don't cry,'' he pulls her into a hug''of course we're friends. You're my best friend. I loved going on dates with you and Finn.'' Rachel lets out a sob as she clings tighter to Kurt's shirt.'' I love you little star and if it means so much to you, I'd love you and Anthony to join us on our date.''

Rachel sniffs.''You mean that? It's not because I'm crying and you feel guilty?'' she sniffs again''Cause I only missed our time together and I'm want to be supportive.''

''I didn't mean to stop spending time with you honey. I'm so sorry and of course I really want you to come.''

''Ok then if you insist.''Rachel heads for her room''Oh Kurt, ring the boys and let them know what's happening. I'm just going to get ready.'' Kurt shakes his head and reaches for his phone.

''Hi Bastian, change of plan...'' Kurt listened to Sebastian's reply.'' no there's no problem... no I'm not cancelling...will you please just let me finish...Thank you, tell Anthony to get ready ... because he and Rachel are joining us for dinner...It's a long story...Not to go into detail but I think I just got played by a master manipulator... You could learn a thing or two from her... Yeah ok... See you both in about an hour...Bye.''

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian tumble through the door wrapped around each other. ''Couch or bedroom babe?''

Kurt starts undoing Sebastian's shirt.''Couch it's closer. God I love you chest.''

They fall over the arm of the couch Sebastian landing on top of Kurt.''Your wear to many clothes, need to feel your skin.'' Sebastian starts kissing Kurt's neck.

''Hmmm right there. We can't, hmm, get naked just, down a bit, yet Rachel's got no keeeeeey.'' Kurt pulls Sebastian's face up so he can kiss him.

Sebastian sucks Kurt's tongue into his mouth as Kurt runs his hand down Sebastian's bare back dragging his nails as he goes. Sebastian grinds down onto Kurt's groin. Kurt parts his legs allowing better access and thrusts back up into Sebastian.

''Ahhh, you sure cause as much as I love a bit of frottage can't we just leave the latch on the door and head to your room. I could tie you to the bedposts and blow your mind with one of my world class blow jobs and then if you are a really good boy I let you ride me.?

''Is that safe?''

''Course it is babe, I'll use your silk scarves and I won't do them to tight.''

''Not that you idiot, leaving the latch on.''

''Yeah it should be. You can't get by the main entrance without the code number and it won't take long for them to get the hot chocolate the diva insisted on having at one in the morning. Anthony is totally whipped and not in the good way.''

Kurt pushes Sebastian of him and makes his way over to the and flicks the latch up and then heads towards his room''While you sit there imagining whips and things I'm going to bed.''Kurt takes his shirt off and throws it a Sebastian.

Sebastian jumps to his feet tossing the shirt on the couch.''Hey don't start without me.''

* * *

Sebastian walks into the bedroom and he sees Kurt laying there naked''For someone who wears so many clothes you sure know how to get out of them quick.''

''I can always put some on if it's an issue.''

''No issue, I happen to think you should just not bother with clothes ever again.'' Sebastian starts to remove the rest of his clothes as he heads to the bed.

''Now Mr Smthye, if I recall I remember mention of scarves and a blow job.''

''Why I do believe your right just let me get the necessary items we'll need for tonight's activities''Sebastian grabs the lube and condoms from the bedside cabinet and the scarves that are draped over a nearby chair. He then straddles Kurt and gently ties a scarf around each wrist and ankle then attaching the other end to each bedpost.

Sebastian sits back on his heels between Kurt's spread legs. He runs his hands down Kurt's smooth pale chest''You skin is a real turn on.''

Kurt lets out a soft moan as Sebastian runs his hands all over ever inch of his body. He tingles with every touch as Sebastian starts to pepper kisses all over at the same time. Sebastian nuzzles his face in the neatly trim pubic hair just above Kurt's cock''You smell so good.''

Sebastian takes Kurt's half hard dick into his mouth and starts to slowly suck. He take more of it in with each downward motion. He lubes up his fingers an massages Kurt's balls. Kurt's eyes are closed tight as he wriggles against the scarves restraining him. His moans grow louder as Sebastian makes good on his word of blowing his mind. Sebastian's fingers make their way to Kurt's tight hole and teases it with feather like touches. Kurt desperately tries to move in to a position so they can enter him, just as he gets there Sebastian moves just out of reach again. Kurt lifts his hips forcing his dick to the back of Sebastian's throat. Sebastian slightly gags and pulls of a fraction. Sebastian laughs to himself and finally gives Kurt what he wants. Sebastian works his finger into Kurt opening him up. He starts to suck harder as he senses Kurt getting close.

Kurt comes with a loud cry''Awwww.''

Sebastian sits back up with a smirk on his face''Was I right babe?''

''Yes Bastian, world class. Now if you would be so kind as to untie me I'll take care of you.''Sebastian makes light work of untying Kurt and flops onto his back.

Kurt fists Sebastian's cock making him fully hard. He rolls a condom on Sebastian's cock and lowers himself down onto it. Sebastian releases a happy sigh as Kurt is fully seated on him. Kurt braces his hands on Sebastian's chest as he starts to rotate his hips slowly starting to ride Sebastian. They both start breathing heavier and as the both start moaning neither hear the door of the apartment open and close. Kurt starts to bounce up and down on Sebastian''Keep going babe , just like that. I'm so close.'' Sebastian starts to thrust upward into Kurt as he bends forward to kiss Sebastian.

Kurt's bedroom door is slowly pushed open. With a loud grunt Sebastian comes and a few seconds later Kurt comes again spilling onto Sebastian's stomach.

''KURT'' Kurt stares straight into Sebastian's face with a look of horror.

Sebastian manages to get himself and Kurt into a sitting position. Kurt buries his face in Sebastian's shoulder not wanting to look around at their visitor. Sebastian smiles at the intruder''Way to kill the moment Anderson. Now if you don't mind waiting in the other room while my boyfriend and I get dressed. Cause I'm pretty sure you've killed any chance of me getting a second round.''

Blaine turns and leaves the room with a shocked look plastered across his face.

Kurt looks up at Sebastian''Leave the latch on you said.''

''Well how was I to know your ex would turn up. At least you learned not to give the code for the main entrance to people and it could be worse. It could of been your Dad.'' Sebastian starts to laugh.

''It's not funny you arse. Come on lets get dressed and see what he wants.'' Kurt playfully slaps Sebastian as he gets of the bed to get dressed.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy. xx ****I'm looking for a beta if you are interested please p.m me. I could use the help.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all your lovely comments. I am looking for a beta that can help me out and I am sorry for any mistakes I make in the mean time. So if anyone would like to help me out let me know, it would be appreciated. Keep the comments and any ideas you have coming, as I do use them. The 'Blaine reveal' came from one of the reviews. xx**

* * *

Kurt takes a deep breath just before himself and Sebastian are about to exit the bedroom. Sebastian places a reassuring hand on his shoulder stopping them for a moment.

''Look babe if you want to do this on your own I can wait in here or just go?''

Kurt turns and looks at Sebastian and smiles,''If you think your getting out of this one Smthye you've got another thing coming. We don't owe any explanation to Blaine and I'm not going to let him make us feel ashamed for being together. Your my boyfriend not him.'' Kurt hadn't realized what he had just let slip out but Sebastian did.

''Boyfriend?'' Sebastian raised an eyebrow an amused smile on his face.

''Oh shit, I emm I. Fuck it, me and my big mouth.'' Sebastian held a finger to Kurt's lips, silencing his babbling.

''Kurt, baby, It's ok. We can sort out what we are later after Curly Sue in the other room has gone, but for your information I like the sound of boyfriend. I've not held that title before.'' Sebastian beams at Kurt.

''Ok Bastian,'' a look of relief washes over him, ''we better get out there before Rachel and Anthony get back and start adding their crazy to the mix.'' Kurt gives Sebastian a quick peck on the lips and walks out of the room.

* * *

They see Blaine sitting on the couch, a bunch of roses in front of him on the coffee table. Sebastian looks at the flowers and feels a twinge of anger mixed with a touch of jealousy.

''Well hello Blainers long time no see. I'd ask you what brings you to New York but seeing as your here I'll guess you've gone straight and want to woo Rachel,'' Sebastian takes a seat next to Blaine on the couch.

Kurt rolls his eyes and takes the chair to the side of them both,''Blaine, I thought I'd made myself clear the last time we spoke or didn't you hear anything I said to you?''

''I heard you, I just didn't believe you. At the time you where quite justifiably angry, but you've had time to calm down now. Is it so wrong of me to want to talk things through and fix us? You also have to admit we were a great together and this little hiccup can be resolved.''

''Resolved, _little hiccup,_'' Sarcasm slipped from Kurt's tongue as the last two words slipped from his lips.

''It was a moment of weakness on my part Kurt, you have to see that surely?'' Kurt couldn't believe how self- assured Blaine looked.

''Weakness or not, that isn't the point Blaine. We were both in the same boat at the time and we both handled it very differently.''

Blaine sits forward and places a hand on Kurt's knee.''You have to understand then, I was so lonely and I was lost without you.''

''Is this the the part were I get the blame again, because if it is I'm not interested in hearing it.''

''Kurt, maybe we should talk in private, This really has nothing to do with you Sebastian, so if you could leave us to talk,'' Blaine shifted in his seat, starting to feel uncomfortable.

''No,''The word came out of Sebastian's mouth before he could stop it.

''Pardon?''

''You heard me Anderson, I said no and here's a newsflash for you, it is my business when it involves my boyfriend.''

''Boyfriend? What do you mean boyfriend? Kurt what the hells going on. Since when have you two been friendly let alone boyfriends?''

Sebastian flings an arm over Blaine's shoulder.''Well, seeing as it escaped your noticed when you came into Kurt's bedroom, we weren't playing naked pat-a-cake. In fact you could say I was showing him what he'd been missing out on.''

''You really think I'm going to believe that you are anymore than a rebound,''Blaine looks at Kurt,''or an act of revenge.''

Before Sebastian could retaliate Kurt cut him off,''You really think I'm that shallow and petty? We were together for quite some time and you know nothing about me do you?'' Kurt felt anger and hurt at the same time.

''Kurt, I don't understand, why him then?''

''Why him you say, let me tell you why him,'' Kurt stood and started pacing the room.'' In all the time I've known him he has never once lied to me. Regardless to say a majority of the time I didn't like what came out of his mouth and on occasion we misunderstood each other, but he never lied. He made clear he wanted in your pants. He made it clear he didn't care you had a boyfriend. He made it clear that he didn't like me back then. He made it clear he was in constant contact with you,'' Kurt looked at Sebastian and smiled,''And when he got here, he admitted that he had been wrong. He admitted that he enjoyed annoying me and how eventually it had turned into a some weird competition to get one over on me and he apologized. Even though I used to piss him of, he never laid the blame on me for him acting like an arse.''

''But I apologized. Why does he get a second chance and I don't?''

Kurt stands up and walks to his room in pure frustration, closing the door behind him. Blaine looks at Sebastian with a puzzled look on his face.

''Blaine, you really need to start listening to an answer when you ask a question think about what he said,'' Blaine still looks confused,'' Think back about your relationship with Kurt for a minute as I talk,'' Blaine nods unsure of where this is going,''When we first met did you tell him I came onto you? Did you tell him we swapped numbers? When you realized he knew I wanted you and was uncomfortable with you spending time with me did you stop, did you tell him? When you danced all evening with me at Scandals did you give a second thought to how he felt? Did you tell him about the texting me? Did you defend him when I insulted him? Now all these questions have a one word answer and to make it easier for you, you only have to choose between two words, even you can handle that.''

Sebastian saw the moment on Blaine's face when the penny finally dropped. 'Well Blaine yes or no?''

''No, the answers is no,'' Blaine's voice barely rose above a whisper.

''Now I'm not going to pretend I'm sorry about any of this, cause face it I lucked out here. But you need to get it through your protective gel layer, that it's over for you and Kurt. He let a lot of things slide when he was with you and don't get me wrong, I don't think he's some saint either. As a matter of fact I can tell you he can be a right frosty bitch when he gets going, but I doubt you ever got to see that side till you cheated on him.''

''I was so blind. I never saw any of what I did from his point of view. Why the hell did he stay with me?''

''I'll answer that,'' Sebastian and Blaine both turned to see Kurt standing by the door.''I knew nothing was going on with Sebastian and I already knew how oblivious you can be and how much you love attention. But main reason was that I was in love with you and for a relationship to work you have to trust each other and I trusted you, till you gave reason not to.''

''I get it now and I am sorry for what happened. It wasn't your fault I did what I did. Yes I was lonely and I thought I was losing you, but I should of just came here and talked like you said instead of doing the other thing.''

Kurt rolls his eyes,''For crying out loud Blaine, you met a guy and had sex. You did it, so man up and say it.''

''To be honest I'm a little embarrassed about it actually, it's not one of my finest moments.''

''Oooh fun, was he butt ugly? Was someone we know? Tell me it was Jeff? I always thought he was gay.''

''SEBASTIAN!'' Kurt stood with his hand on his hip.

''Sorry babe, but come on you got to be a little curious now. Unless...''

''Don't you dare Bastian.''

''What's going on here and what is he doing here?'' Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine all turn to look at angry looking Rachel.

''Rachel it's so nice to see you,'' Blaine walks forward to hug her.

''No you don't Blaine Warbler. You don't get to come here and upset Kurtie again and you don't get to spoil what we...what he has now.''

''Rachel sweetie calm down. We've been talking and apart from my boyfriends weird thing for wanting details, I think we've come to an understanding, isn't that right Blaine.''

''Yes, that's right. So can we be friends again please?''Blaine tries to look hopeful.

''Well that's up to Kurt really.'' Rachel looks to Kurt.

''We can try,'' Kurt smiles and wraps an arm around Sebastian's waist, as Rachel and Blaine hug.

* * *

**Not totally happy with this chapter, so I apologize. Still looking for a beta if anyone is **


End file.
